


With a Snap of My Fingers

by bunnigirl74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnigirl74/pseuds/bunnigirl74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of Gabriel in "Changing Channels",  seeing where the future points.   Musing on his family, the Winchesters and the possible kick in the butt he gives destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Snap of My Fingers

Okay this is my first Fan fiction. Please be gentle. Sadly I do not own anything of Supernatural. If I did, I'd have much more time to write and do embroidery.

With the Snap of My Fingers:

With the snap of my fingers I've booted you about in time. Adjusted reality to try and to drum into your head, what was declared as your destiny. With a snap of my fingers, I've changed my face, my vessel, and I have hidden among the pagan gods. I have lived a thousand lives and delivered the sound of judgment to those pompous asses that have needed to hear the sound of their own horns. But you two brothers do not deserve that fate. Mere human echoes of the brothers I love so much. The strong obedient older brother with the weight of creation on his shoulders; what I wouldn't give to hear you laugh. The younger willful brother what I wouldn't give to let you be safe, and have the life and the deep desires you want. I left because I hated hearing you two fight and tear at each other. I couldn't stop the sound of fists and steel and wings ripping at each other and the soul tearing sounds of your anger. I left, I was a coward.

But the Winchesters they are mere human mirrors of you two. Granted low-level mortal mud monkeys. But I can see slivers of them in you. I can't bear to see you, either set to suffer this way. Maybe If I can just push destiny a little faster. A little faster I can salvage the pain of losing family. With a snap of my fingers, I give destiny a firm push. And pray to my silent Father that the pain isn't so bad.


End file.
